Light
by annapotterkiku
Summary: Lovino was convinced that he didn't have a soulmate. Midnight Spamano drabble. Trigger warning: mention of self-harm.


shitty ass writing to procrastinate.

based on this post: lady-pyrien. t-u-m-b-l-r. c-o-m- /post/89778770358/spamano-au-where-soulmates-first-words-are

theres already a fic about this i think but meh im doing everything to avoid history homework man

* * *

><p>Lovino was convinced that he didn't have a soulmate.<p>

"Don't be silly!" - His grandpa had told him the first time he mentioned it. - "I'm sure you'll find them someday. You're just... special."

Grandpa's tone was kind and playful, but the nine-year-old Lovino could sense a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He knew he was only trying to cheer him up. Everybody had the first sentence their soulmate'd say to them printed on their wrist since the day they were born. Everyone except him.

Lovino knew he was not special. He was just unwanted.

The brunette had spent nights staring at his bare wrist. He had tried to rub, scratch, even cut it until it bled and he passed out from panic, just in hope to see a tiny mark of ink appearing the next morning. His olive skin bore a bracelet of white scars, but the sign was no where to be found.

His twin brother didn't help either. Feliciano was all happy-go-luck, and despite his carefree soul, he'd always tried to avoid the fact that he had already found his soulmate while his brother didn't even have a clue. Ever since their grandpa died, his twin and Beilschmidt had invited Lovino to countless parties with different strangers every weekend, and never talked a word about the topic. But Lovino could still notice; how their eyes met for a moment, shy smiles awkwardly hidden and fingers quickly intertwined then parted when they think he wasn't looking.

Eventually, he got sick of this. He grew distant with everything. He stopped checking his wrist every night. He declined Feliciano's dinner invitations. He started using profanities and picking up fights.

People told him that he'd become so cold.

_Well, why be so attached_, he thought,_ if my fate was to be alone?_

* * *

><p>The sky had been dark for the past hour now, smell of rain dispersing in the chilly October air. Lovino had let his mind wander a bit too long when he was in the grocery store. Adjusting the paper bags in his arms, he made fast, long steps on the empty pavement.<p>

The brunette was heading to the subway when he bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch it, bastard!" - He groaned, disturbed as that person almost knocked his stuff off, but he continued walking, not bothered to look back. He was in no mood for an argument.

The next thing he knew he was being pulled back by the shoulder.

"What the f-" - He swore out loud in surprise, turning around. The person in front of him was a tall man in his twenties, with dark messy hair as if he's just got out of bed, and chartreuse eyes sparkling in excitement.

The guy beamed, dimples showing on his tanned skin. Not a single word explained, he held out his wrist.

_Oi, watch it, bastard!_

Lovino's scruffy handwriting danced in front of his widened hazel eyes. He stared at the dark line, bewildered, then furiously shook his head in disbelief, voice trembling but fierce:

"No! You've got the wrong person- I don't have a soulmate, I have no marks-" - He swallowed down the words choking in his throat, hard, then darted away, shaky knees desperately trying to run. Thunders stroke and right at that moment, it started to rain.

"Shit-" - Lovino could hear his voice cracked as streams of water poured down his auburn hair, ice cold and heavy. Then he felt two arms suddenly wrapping him from behind, the back of his neck greeted with hot breath.

The brunette flung himself out of the strong hold, warmth still lingering as their bodies parted. He scowled at the stubborn man, flushed and ready for a fight, but words paralyzed on the tip of his tongue as their eyes locked.

The other one's look was tender and practically pleading him not to go. Heat rose up to Lovino's cheeks as he couldn't help but staring intensely in those green eyes. The strange feeling was burning him from inside despite the freezing rain.

Their gazes were disconnected when the young man pulled out a note pad and a pen from his jeans pocket, both soaking wet. He hurriedly scribbled something on to the small piece of yellow note, then handed it to Lovino.

The brunette frowned, trying to read the smeared message. His vision became blurry as he realized what it said.

_Hi, I'm Antonio, and I'm mute._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
